


The Best Laid Plans (Shouldn't Go To Waste)

by dea_liberty



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_liberty/pseuds/dea_liberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Clean Bandit didn't win any Brits, doesn't mean the "screaming from the bathroom" plans have to fall through. Olly's made plans - <i>good</i> plans - and he has every intention of still making Neil's night one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans (Shouldn't Go To Waste)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [anaraposo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraposo/pseuds/anaraposo) in the [Mainly_For_Us_Nolly](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mainly_For_Us_Nolly) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just because Clean Bandit didn't win any Brits, doesn't mean the "screaming from the bathroom" plans have to fall through. Just that maybe Olly has to work a little harder to make Neil forget that Rather Be SO deserved British Single, okay?

“Hello,” Olly said, sprawling half into Neil’s lap in the booth Neil and the band were drinking in. He gave the others a sunny smile before wriggling around so he could look up at Neil’s face. “Are you sitting in the corner sulking because you didn’t win?” He’d expected Neil to be on the dance floor by now.

Okay, no, he was lying. He’d been expecting Neil to have come to find him… and Neil to be screaming in the bathrooms by now courtesy of Olly’s mouth and complete lack of gag reflex. Olly had been making plans since Grace had texted him the warning (he _still_ couldn’t believe that Neil had actually said that on camera), and no, Clean Bandit hadn’t _won_ but Olly had made _plans_.

And his boyfriend - _boyfriend_ , yes! - was a Grade A Exhibitionist. Olly was really quite proud of that. The boyfriend, as well as his exhibitionist streak.

Neil’s “no!” was a little louder than necessary, a little higher – and definitely countered by Grace’s rather loud, “yes!” from beside him. Olly pressed his giggle into Neil’s thigh before he pushed himself up onto his elbows, draped over Neil’s lap and look at Grace, head tilting in silent question.

“He is,” she said again and then made a shooing motion with her hand. “Please, take him away from he drowns us in his silent indignant fuming.”

Olly laughed and bounced back onto his feet, reaching down to grab Neil’s hands and tug eagerly. “C’mon, let’s go. We have places to be.”

“Where, baby?” Neil asked, laughing, fingers curling easily around Olly’s, standing up as Olly tugged again.

Olly threw a smirk in Grace’s direction before looking up at Neil with an angelic smile. “Why, Mr. Amin-Smith, do you even need to ask?” At Neil’s raised eyebrow, Olly giggled and added, “The bathroom, of course.”

He could hear Grace groaning, “They fucking deserve each other,” at their retreating backs. Olly beamed at Neil, incredibly pleased by that assessment. They definitely deserved each other. They were great. They were _perfect_. And he wanted people to know it.

“You know,” Neil said, following Olly through the crowd without any resistance at all, “that was my victory celebration plan. We didn’t win.” Olly heard the silent (and also very sulky) “and we deserved to” even though Neil didn’t actually say it.

“Uh huh,” Olly said as he lead Neil through the various areas to the bathrooms. 

“Victory celebration, Olly,” Neil said again, but Olly heard the curiosity (of course there was, Grade A Exhibitionist, remember?) and the amusement slipping through the sullenness. _Score!_ Take that, Brit Awards. Not winning definitely wasn’t going to be the thing on Neil’s mind when Olly was done. “That means we have to have won.”

“Who said?” Olly asked, turning to grin at him as they joined the thankfully quite small queue for the loos. 

“Who said what?”

“Who said you had to win?” Olly asked, turning to press in close and pushing up to kiss Neil softly, hands already creeping under Neil’s jumper. “To get the blowjob.”

People were already starting to stare. _Let them_ , Olly thought triumphantly. Things were going to get a whole lot more interesting very, very soon.

“It was the plan, anyway,” Neil conceded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips – and his eyes already darting to follow the path of Olly’s tongue as he licked his lips very deliberately. 

“Well, _I_ made plans too. And my plans just involve us being at the Brits after party and an available toilet. _Thank you_ ,” Olly said to the person coming out of one of the cubicles, holding the door open and pushing Neil through. Sam Smith gave them a look. Olly waved happily and skipped through, locking the door behind him with a laugh.

One thing to say about the Brits: they really made sure toilets were up to standard, even if, for the most part, they were mostly just used by popstars throwing up after drinking _way_ too much. Olly was always pretty impressed with the toilets at these stupidly posh places. They made for a very, very good place to have sex – all padded red walls and furniture in the bathroom – and more than enough space for Olly to get on his knees. And into some other interesting positions.

“So in these plans of yours…” Olly started.

“I’m out to celebrate our Brit, which I very recently was holding in my hand…” Neil was a bit of a dog with a bone when it came to sticking to topic and playing something out to the end, but Olly could already hear the actual disappointment fading in favour of something that sounded much, much more fun.

Neil was already turned on.

Oh yes. Two points to Olly and none to the stupid Brit Awards committee.

Olly huffed out a laugh and turned them to push Neil against the door, pressing up into his space. “I’ve got a consolation prize for you,” he said as Neil adjusted his position against the door, slouching down so Olly could straddle his thigh and kiss him more easily. Neil was always _so_ accommodating. Neil was brilliant.

He was also curious, if the exploring fingers under Olly’s shirt were anything to go by.

Olly’s grin grew. “Go the other way, love.” He wriggled in Neil’s grasp until Neil got the picture and slid his hand downwards. Olly obligingly (and as inviting as he could) spread his legs.

He knew the exact moment Neil realised what he was looking for. Neil’s eyes widened, darkened, fingers becoming more determined as they slid purposefully over the curve of Olly’s arse and found the base of the plug. Neil’s other hand gripped Olly’s hip.

“ _Olly_ , Jesus,” Neil breathed, rocking the plug lightly as Olly let out a happy little moan as heat pooled low. That was good. Very good. Added layer of want – of heat and desire and need – over the top of everything else this entire encounter was doing for him. To be honest, it was as much the movement of the plug as the sound of Neil’s voice, low and wondering and pleased.

There were some more points to Olly from that, he was sure.

“Want to see?” he asked, like he thought Neil might actually say no – like Olly thought Neil was actually making a choice. Predictably, Neil nodded vigorously. 

“Yes.” He was already easing Olly back a little, tugging at Olly’s clothes – but Olly tutted at him, his smirk ruining the fake-stern looking he was trying to give Neil, and pushed away. A second glance around the room had him locating what he was looking for: that padded stool thing that was there in case of swooning or for putting expensive bags on or something – he didn’t know, didn’t really care – but it would be absolutely perfect for the purpose he had in mind.

He pulled it towards Neil and gestured. “Sit,” he said, letting out another laugh at Neil’s stunned expression and batting away his roaming hands. “Wait. You’ll enjoy this.”

Neil dimpled at him, and Olly could feel the _fondness_ just bubbling up inside him, excitement and happiness and – he beamed back before he turned around, shifting a little before starting to hum the opening bars of Rather Be and swaying his hips.

There was half-choked laugh from behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder to grin at Neil, he found his boyfriend smiling right back, eyes and attention completely on Olly.

_A hundred points to me!_ he thought gleefully and reached for the waistband of his trousers, dropping them almost teasingly slow, before turning and swaying back towards Neil, dropping almost - _almost_ \- into his lap, grinding down against him and sliding back and away as Neil’s hands came up to pull him closer.

He laughed through the humming, twisting his body and turning to look up at Neil through lowered lashes as he dropped his jacket. He danced his way back to Neil again, pressing in close, grinding into his lap – and this time, letting Neil’s hands settle on his hips. He could feel Neil’s cock hardening in his trousers and he twisted down harder, lips brushing his jaw before he pulled back, feeling Neil’s eyes on him the entire time. Olly didn’t even need to focus too much on the humming – just moving to it, knowing Neil could hear his music in his head clearer than anything Olly could produce – and fuck, Olly could _feel_ Neil’s attention on him, could feel Neil watching him, wanting him.

With anyone else, he might have felt ridiculous. With Neil, he felt like he was so gorgeous he could glow.

The shirt went next, and then – very, very slowly, teasing glance over his shoulder, Olly dropped his boxers and bent over, legs spreading, hands on the floor.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil breathed behind him, and Olly heard the rustle of clothing as Neil moved. “Fuck, Olly…” He dropped his hips, swayed them through the chorus before straightening his legs again, arching his back and giving Neil a very, very clear view of the plug nestled between his cheeks. He hadn’t really thought about what the movements would do to the plug during the whole planning process, but it was definitely doing _things_ , moving inside him, pleasure building slow and hot. It was absolutely wonderful. Best plan ever.

He snapped back upright and swayed back over to Neil, knees either side of him on the stool, rocking against him, looking up at him through his lashes with a coy smile. He danced against Neil’s cock as he let the humming subside, felt Neil’s hands on his arse – had hardly finished the last bar of the song before Neil pulled him in, kissing him hard.

“Olly – you – you’re – “ Neil gave him and kissed Olly again, and this time, Olly sank completely into it, focused completely on the kisses, deep and slow, edging into desperation as Neil arched up into him and Olly pressed down to meet him.

“Gonna scream for me?” Olly asked as he broke away, kissing Neil again once before sliding gracefully from his mouth to the floor at his feet, his hands already working on the fastenings of Neil’s trousers. He leaned forwards to kiss Neil’s hip as he found skin, tugging the trousers and boxers down just far enough to pull Neil’s cock out.

He stroked once and looked up to meet Neil’s eyes. “Gonna let everyone hear just how good I can be?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Neil breathed as he slid his hands into Olly’s hair and tugged at his curls. “Make me scream, baby boy.”

Olly grinned at the challenge and wasted absolutely no time in dropping his head – moaned at the way that made Neil’s fingers tighten in his hair – before licking one long line up Neil’s cock, wrapping his lips over the head and sliding down as far as he could.

Neil _swore_.

Satisfied, Olly pulled back to tongue at the tip of Neil’s cock before sliding his mouth over him again, down as far as he could - and a little further, eyes closing, breathing through his nose – he steadied himself for a moment before he swallowed, pulling something that was almost - _almost_ \- a half-shout from Neil’s lips, words already partly incoherent, a stream of, “fuck, Olly, please, your _mouth_ \- Olly, Olly, god, _Olly_ ” as Olly backed up and did it again, setting a steady rhythm, each time working Neil a little further, a little deeper.

He replaced mouth with hand as he pulled back for a deeper breath, panting softly, eyes opening to look up at Neil through the slight sheen of tears, licking his lips and beaming as he saw the blissed out expression on Neil’s face, the way his chest was heaving, muscles working to keep himself from thrusting into Olly’s mouth. He dropped his head again, eyes still on Neil’s face, watching Neil track his movements, and licked up Neil’s cock as Neil bit back a whimper. Olly tongued at the vein on the underside, breathed in Neil’s need, just took a second to glory in Neil’s _control_ , staying so still for him, staying so careful even though he could… He _could_ do anything. Even though Olly had been working to get him to lose it completely.

Brilliant, amazing, _wonderful_. Neil was everything.

“You can fuck my mouth,” Olly rasped, voice scratchy, and he could _see_ Neil’s reaction, could see almost see the heat building faster, harder. “Take what you want. I’m yours.”

Neil let out a helpless groan and, before he could answer with actual words, Olly swallowed him back down again. Helplessly, Neil’s hips snapped up, pushing him deeper into Olly’s throat as Olly moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he relaxed for it, fingers finding purchase on Neil’s hips, clenching into Neil’s trousers as Neil fucked his mouth, as he went loose and let Neil move him.

He could feel it when Neil started to get close, could feel it in the fingers in his hair, the rhythm faltering – could hear it in the noises Neil was making, loud and shameless and _perfect_.

Olly tightened his grip on Neil’s hips, pushed him down still and swallowed him all the way down, moaning around Neil’s cock just as Neil’s grip tightened in his hair, body tensing as he came _hard_.

Screaming.

Olly pulled back enough to swallow most of Neil’s come – choking wasn’t fun, and also wasn’t particularly attractive - and eased back as Neil’s grip loosened into soft, uncoordinated petting, smirking as soon as Neil’s cock slipped from his mouth. He licked his lips as Neil’s eyes opened to meet his, and the smirk turned into a beaming smile when Neil dimpled at him.

He let out a helpless giggle, happiness and satisfaction and _love_ bubbling up too fast, too full to be contained, and pushed up to kiss Neil softly – lips, cheeks, jaw, just under the eyes, lips again – before pulling back to put his clothes back on, leaving Neil to recover.

He hoped there was a queue outside – the longer the better. He hoped everyone had heard Neil scream for him.

He was doing up the last of his buttons when he felt Neil’s arms come around him and help him finish the last of them, looking up into the mirror above the sink to smile at their reflection. Neil smiled back, turning to kiss his cheek, trailing up to tongue at Olly’s earring. 

“You’ve still got the plug in.” He felt a leg slip between his, felt Neil shift to press his thigh up so he could nudge the base of the plug.

“Yep,” Olly answered, leaning back into Neil’s arms. He gave Neil a conspiratorial grin. “It’s the prize you get to take home tonight.”

Neil laughed and turned Olly’s head for a kiss. “Let’s go home so I can admire it properly.” He pulled back, taking Olly’s hand and pulling him out of the bathroom. Neil didn’t so much ignore as bask in the looks they were given as they made their way down the corridor, and Olly used Neil’s grip on his hand to pull himself closer, wrap around his arm and hide a giggle in his shoulder.

Neil didn’t even bother going back to the table. He headed straight for the door, Olly tucked securely against his side. In the taxi home, Neil nudged the plug again, nuzzling into Olly’s hair. “If this is my consolation prize,” he said, “what would I have got if we’d won?”

Olly let out another soft laugh and shrugged, turning to kiss him lightly. “I’m not telling,” he said smugly. “You’ll see when you win next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CleanYears fic, but hopefully not my last! My eternal gratitude to [Vae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae) for the lightning fast beta and handholding. Standard disclaimers (I don't know anyone, it's all fictional, please don't send this to anyone who knows the people portrayed here etc.) apply.
> 
> Come and join in with the prompting and ficcing! The collection is open for everyone to come and play.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [dea](http://dea.tumblr.com/) and twitter at [dea_liberty](https://twitter.com/dea_liberty/). Please drop by if you'd like to say hi!


End file.
